Gaara's Cherry Blossom
by Twilight DeLucca
Summary: If you read the story, you'll find that a summary might not be needed.
1. The Mission

The Mission

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!

* * *

"Sakura get your ass in here!!" Tsunade, her mentor, former teacher and mother figure, shouted. Haruno Sakura, 21-years-old and an Anbu captain and medic, trudged in with her black lacquer panther mask with silver whiskers and markings on the face on top of her head. "Hai Tsunade?" She yawned widely. Sakura had been napping with her mask on so that the sun wouldn't burn her face. Tsunade chuckled for a moment. "You have a double mission." She said seriously.

"What is it?" Sakura asked happily. "You, Naruto, Neji, and Hinata are going to Sunagakure. The first part of your mission is for you and Hinata to act as medical teacher and student aide there, training their medics. The second part of your mission is to watch out for Akatsuki/Sasuke attacks on the village for Gaara's Shukaku. If you see Uchiha Sasuke, I want you to exterminate him. He's no longer allowed back to this village. Even if he brought the heads of Orochimaru, Kabuto, and the entire Akatsuki on a golden platter. He is dead!" Tsunade said.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Sakura replied as she slipped her mask on her face. Tsunade tossed her the scroll that told the details of her mission. "I'm sure you're wondering why we're only sending three captains and two medics aren't you?" She asked. "Hai. A little." Sakura replied. "Well…in this mission, you're acting in the capacity of a captain so Hinata is going along as your medic. You have to have one. It's mandatory and plus…. I'm hoping to get some of you hooked up before the mission is over." Tsunade replied. Sakura laughed. "Still up to one of your old tricks aren't you master?" She asked. "Yep." Tsunade laughed. Sakura left the office and went to find her friends at the Anbu HQ. Uzumaki Naruto was cuddled up on one of the couches with his wife TenTen while Neji and Hinata were discussing Juken techniques. "Naruto, Neji, and Hinata please come with me." She said sternly. Naruto kissed his wife and smiled. "I'll be back." He said.

The three of them followed the pink haired woman out of the room. "We have a mission. We're leaving at sunset so be at the gates thirty minutes beforehand so I can explain the mission to you." Sakura said briskly. "Hai Sakura-sama." The three Anbu replied. "Don't forget your mask Naruto." Sakura added. The blond Kyuubi container grinned sheepishly. "Hai." He replied. The three other Anbu captains went to inform TenTen that they had to go pack for a mission. "Be careful Naruto and take these scrolls. They're chock full of weapons for you. Just bite your thumb and swipe it across the scroll like you would when you summoned Gama Bunta-sama for the first time." TenTen said. "I will. I love you TenTen." Naruto replied. "I love you too Naruto." TenTen replied. The blond and his wife went to go pack for his mission while the two Hyuugas went to their apartments and packed for the mission.

* * *

Here's The First Chapter.


	2. Arrival, Revenge, and Naughty Thoughts

Arrival, Revenge Plots, and Naughty Thoughts.

* * *

The gates of Konohagakure. Thirty minutes before sunset Sakura sat on the top of the gates waiting for her team, mask in place. Neji, wearing his falcon mask, Hinata, wearing her eagle mask, and Naruto, wearing his fox mask, appeared by her side a few minutes later. "Well let's get going guys." Sakura said softly. The four Anbu took off into the forest and teleported regularly to make the trip faster. They hit the desert ten minutes later. "Ok guys. I learned a new jutsu that will take us across the sand as if it's forest ground." Sakura said. She did the hand signs and the sand hardened into dirt. They ran across the hardened sand quickly, the dirt turning back to sand after they crossed over it. Sunagakure thirty minutes later "Passes!" The guard shouted. "We're Anbu from Konohagakure. We're here to see the Kazekage!" Sakura yelled back. The guard smiled. "Hey Sakura-sama!" He said brightly. "Hey Ibari-san." Sakura replied. The man let the four of them in and Sakura headed straight to Kazekage Tower. (Gaara's office) "Four Anbu-level shinobi just entered the village Kazekage-sama. What do you want us to do with them?" Baki asked. "Nothing. They'll come here." Sabaku no Gaara replied. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. 'I'm getting too annoyed with this shit.' He thought. '**Well you know what to do about that my boy.**' Shukaku said. 'Fuck off. I'm not acting like I did when I was a kid raccoon cunt.' Gaara snapped. Sakura, Neji, Naruto, and Hinata walked into the office with their masks on and bowed. "Kazekage-sama." They said in unison. "Ah. Haruno, Uzumaki and the two Hyuugas." Gaara said pleasantly.

"May we remove our masks Kazekage-sama?" Hinata asked. "Hai. Remove them please. It's quite disturbing to talk to you when you wear them." Gaara replied. Four masks went up on their heads. "Hey Gaara!" Naruto said energetically. Sakura sighed. "Naruto." She warned. The Kyuubi container went back to his spot. "We're here for the mission. To watch out for Uchiha Sasuke and assassinate him if and when he comes here. We're also here to watch out for Akatsuki activity and Hinata and I are to teach a medic class." Sakura said business-like. Gaara nodded. "Very well. You will be given the same amount of freedom here as myself and my siblings are given. Also please feel free to stay at our house instead of an inn. It's better that way. You're honored friends and guests." Gaara said. Sakura nodded. "Ok now it's time to be just friends instead of shinobi and leader. How have you been Gaara?" She asked. "Frustrated and stressed." Gaara replied.

Sakura nodded. "I understand perfectly how you feel." She said. Neji and Hinata snickered. "Yeah. With Lee chasing you everywhere and professing his undying love for you." Neji snickered. Sakura snorted. "Tell me about it." She grumbled. The three other shinobi on Sakura's team laughed as they imagined Lee following her here, screaming "I love you my beloved Sakura-chan!!" with all his heart. "Cherry-chan!!" Sabaku no Temari squealed from the door. "'Mari-chan!!" Sakura squealed back as she tackled/hugged the woman. Neji's eyes widened. 'Wow. She's gotten hotter.' He thought. Naruto grinned. 'Jiraya would die to see this! Girl-on-girl action!! Even if it is just hugging.' He thought. Sakura seemed to catch his thoughts because she punched him through Gaara's office wall and out the window. "NARUTO!! You're still a pervert!!" She yelled. Naruto got up off the sandy ground outside and jumped back into the window.

"Heh heh Sakura-chan c'mon! I was just kidding." He pleaded as Sakura charged one of her fists with Chakra. "Relax you big baby. I'm healing you." She snorted. Gaara snickered. Naruto pouted. "Mou you're so mean sometimes Sakura-chan!" He whined. Sakura rolled her emerald eyes and sighed. "And you're still a cry baby too. Why did Ten-chan marry you again?" She asked. "Well I could tell you why but you'd punch me through the wall again." Naruto laughed. Sakura made a face. "So that's why she was walking funny a few days ago….I thought she was just tired or something….but…..NARUTO GO EASY ON MY GIRL!!" She yelled at the end. Neji laughed. "I thought of Naruto being the cause of her odd walking because it's not exactly a secret that he likes to keep TenTen in bed as much as possible on their days off." He said. Naruto had the grace to blush bright red. Gaara laughed. Hinata made a face. "Ew…….just Ew!!" She yelled.

Temari laughed too. "C'mon guys and girls. We still need to get you settled into the house." She said. (Kazekage Manor) "IT'S HUGE!!" Naruto yelled. Sakura, Neji, and Hinata looked unaffected. "It's nice." They said. Naruto sighed. 'Oh yeah that's right. Sakura lived at Hyuuga Manor with Neji and Hinata.' He thought. Sakura snickered as she thought of revenge schemes against Kankuro for the prank he pulled on her at the Belly Dancing Festival she participated in last year. Gaara looked amused at her antics while Temari looked nervous. 'Kankuro you'd better watch out. Sakura-chan's out for blood this time around.' She thought. In the lobby at the Kazekage Tower, Kankuro sneezed. 'Someone's talking about me again.' He thought. Upstairs in her room at Gaara's mansion again, Sakura grinned evilly. 'Oh yes….my revenge will be sweet and humiliating all at once.' She thought with an evil cackle that made Naruto jump and cower.

Sakura giggled and took a shower to get the travel grime off her body. "When you get out, we'll go shopping for you some desert clothing!" Temari yelled. "Actually, I have clothing for the desert! You need to get Neji, Hinata, and Naruto some!" Sakura yelled back. "Alright!" Temari yelled. The wind mistress left her to her shower and Sakura sighed. "I'm glad to be back here." She said to herself as she finished her shower and got out. "KANKURO YOU FUCKING PERVERT!!" Sakura screamed when she opened the curtain to get her towel. Sabaku no Kankuro grinned. "Damn you're still hot Sakura-chan!" He said. Sakura wrapped the towel around her body and pounded Kankuro to the ground floor. She got dressed and ran down there. "I thought you learned your lesson the first time you fucking lecherous bastard!" Sakura bellowed as she beat the fuck out of him. "Ow! Sakura-chan! C'mon! Stop! Ow! That hurts! Sakura-chan not there! NO!! DON'T PUNCH ME THERE!! DON'T USE CHAKRA!! SAKURA-CHAN!!" Kankuro screamed in pain.

Sakura laughed at his pain and walked away with her nose in the air. "Humph. Serves you right ya fuckin' perv." She said primly. Kankuro was a bloody pulp of a mess on the floor and Gaara clucked his tongue at the older boy. "Idiot." He said as he walked by. Kankuro groaned and stayed where he was. Hinata, Temari, Neji, and Naruto returned from their shopping trip and Temari started laughing. "Not again!" She cackled. Kankuro groaned. "You're such a cruel woman sis. I'm in agony here and you can only laugh?" He cried. "Yep. You were told not to bother Sakura-chan in the shower ya fuckin' perv. She's beat you down so many times, you'd think you'd have learned by now but nuuuuu! You're still a fuckin' perv idiot! Idiot!" Temari replied laughing. Naruto laughed too while Hinata attempted to heal the poor man. Sakura smirked from the door leading to the kitchen. '_Now if it were Gaara-kun watching, that would be a different story._' Inner Sakura said pervertedly. Sakura blushed. 'WRONG!!' She yelled at her inner self. Temari smirked when she saw the pink haired woman blush in Gaara's direction. 'So what's Sakura-chan thinking about today?' She wondered silently.

* * *

Chappie Two has been delivered.


End file.
